harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Godric's Hollow
- "Most celebrated of these half-magical dwelling places is, perhaps, Godric’s Hollow, the West Country village where the great wizard Godric Gryffindor was born, and where Bowman Wright, Wizarding smith, forged the first Golden Snitch.", England, Great Britain |residents=*Godric Gryffindor † *Ignotus Peverell † *Bowman Wright † *H. Knighton † *D. Williams † *Bathilda Bagshot † *Dumbledore family (formerly) *Potter family (formerly) *Abbott family |affiliation= }} Godric's Hollow is a village in the West Country of England. It is a small community, which centres on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets are lined with quaint cottages, and an area called Church Lane that leads up to the church. Godric's Hollow has been inhabited by a number of notable wizarding families. The Dumbledore family and Bathilda Bagshot both resided in the village. It is perhaps most famous as where Harry Potter and his parents lived when he was a baby, where they were murdered, and Lord Voldemort met his first downfall. Thus, the village is notable as the place where Harry Potter became known as the 'Boy Who Lived'. Despite this, Harry did not visit until Christmas of 1997. According to A History of Magic, the graveyard is rumoured to be haunted. At any time, it is forbidden to park in Godric's Hollow between 1 May to 30 September. History , for whom the hollow is named after and his birthplace]] Godric's Hollow was famed as the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor, and also as the final resting place of at least one of the Peverell family. In A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot writes that Godric's Hollow is one of a number of villages where wizards settled in relatively large numbers after the ratification of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689. Large number of witches and wizards grouped together to provide support for each other, after facing many years of persecution at the hands of Muggles, they found safety in numbers. It appears that the Dumbledore family moved to Godric's Hollow when Albus Dumbledore's father Percival was imprisoned after his attack on three Muggle boys. He attacked the boys after they inflicted severe mental and emotional damage on his daughter Ariana. Albus and his mother Kendra, sister Ariana, and brother Aberforth lived here, until Kendra's and Ariana's tragic and accidental deaths. At the time, Bathilda Bagshot was their neighbour and eventually became a good friend of the family, privy to the family's many secrets. Three-way duel In 1899, a three-way duel broke out between Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, and Aberforth Dumbledore. The duel took place after Aberforth angered Grindelwald. He attacked Aberforth, using the Cruciatus Curse on him. Albus stepped in, attempting to defend his younger brother and stop the two fighting. Ariana Dumbledore tried to help, but did not know what she was doing and was inadvertently killed. This experience haunted Albus until his death. Murder of the Potters in 1981]] Having been told half of the prophecy by Severus Snape, Voldemort came to believe his mortal enemy to be Harry Potter. After being given the Potters location by a trusted friend of the family (Peter Pettigrew) he travelled to the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow. On 31 October, 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort in their home as they tried to protect their son. Voldemort lost his powers and physical form when he tried to murder infant Harry, due to Lily's loving sacrifice. James and Lily's bodies were laid to rest together in the Godric's Hollow graveyard. Their tombstone reads, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." of James, Lily, and Harry Potter in the centre of the village]] A statue was later erected at the centre of the village square in Godric's Hollow in memory of James and Lily Potter and a dedication to Harry Potter. It's unknown exactly when it was erected and it can be assumed it was commissioned by the wizarding population of the hallow and the wizarding community of Great Britain. From a distance, it appears as an obelisk, carved with the names of people who died in a war (presumably Muggle casualties of World War I or World War II). While Muggles can see only this obelisk, a witch or wizard can see that the memorial changes into a statue of a family as he or she approaches: James, Lily, and an infant Harry Potter (who looks content in his mothers arms). It was also said by Harry Potter that in winter time when snow gathers on the statues heads that the carvings appear to be wearing white fur hats. Harry's visit and Nagini's attack Harry Potter and Hermione Granger visited Godric's Hollow in 1997 to find Bathilda Bagshot. They had hoped that Bathilda had the Sword of Gryffindor, which they needed to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry first had the idea that he needed to visit Godric's Hollow following the death of Albus Dumbledore, simply getting a feeling that he needed to go there. While there, Harry visited for the first time both his parents' graves and their former home. According to the sign that had been set in the ground outside of the cottage, had been preserved in "its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family." This sign had been graffitied over the years with names and messages of support for Harry, something that he thought was touching. The house, like the statue, had been made invisible to Muggles. During the same visit, they were attacked by Nagini, disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. Lord Voldemort had previously murdered Bathilda and used Dark Magic to conceal Nagini within her corpse. She could not speak, however, except in Parseltongue and communicated mainly through gesturing. After Nagini lured Harry away from Hermione and verified his identity, she telepathically contacted Voldemort, who told her to hold him. However, Hermione intervened, blasting the snake away and Disapparating with Harry just as Voldemort arrived. During the struggle, Harry's wand was inadvertently broken by Hermione's miscast curse. He was therefore required to use a new wand for the remainder of the hunt. Appearances The hollow is described as being quaint. There is a narrow road with look-a-like cottages that reside on either side of it. There is streetlights at the centre of the village indicating it as the square. There is also a little church St Jerome's Church and located behind it is the village's graveyard. The graveyard was described as having row upon row of tombstones, some very old. The headstones show members of different wizarding families that are buried there, such as an Abbott and Ignotus Peverell. Wizarding population Bathilda Bagshot's note that Godric's Hollow is the home of a relatively large number of wizards does not indicate that it is a purely Wizarding village; in fact, Hogsmeade village is the only purely Wizarding village in Britain. As such, wizard residents of Godric's Hollow must still avoid open use of magic to avoid disturbing the Muggle residents of the village. This is why the monuments to the Potter family must be hidden: the sculpture of the family appears to be an ordinary cenotaph except at certain angles, and presumably only wizards can see it at all. Similarly, the Potter cottage on the edge of the village is charmed to be invisible to Muggles. One must assume that a charm similar to the one that hides 12 Grimmauld Place must be in use at the latter site, to prevent Muggles from trying to build on the apparently empty lot as the village grows. Given the Dumbledore family experience with Muggles, it is a little surprising that the family chose to settle at Godric's Hollow rather than Hogsmeade. However, it is possible that there was some family history that connected the family to this village; and it seems likely that the Dumbledore family chose to live in a part of the village that was primarily wizard-occupied. Residents Godric's Hollow is one of the places where magical families have come to live alongside Muggles. Over the centuries, it has been home to many wizards and witches of note, including Godric Gryffindor, who was born there, and Bowman Wright who forged the first Golden Snitch there in the Middle Ages. Others who called the village home were the Dumbledore family, the family of James and Lily Potter and Bathilda Bagshot. Ignotus Peverell, pure-blood ancestor of Harry Potter, was born and subsequently buried at Godric's Hollow. Geography Godric’s Hollow is located in the West Country of southwestern England, putting it in the heart of perhaps the most wizarding-friendly region in Britain. Ottery St Catchpole is in this area, as are Cornwall, Devon, several Quidditch teams, and a number of known Quidditch stadiums built on the abundant local moors. Also Hagrid’s flight from Godric’s Hollow to Surrey after picking up Harry Potter takes him over Bristol , suggesting that the town is located in the northern region of the West Country, near Exmoor and not far from the Bristol Channel. There is some question as to where Hagrid was actually flying from, however. Godric Gryffindor is described as being from “wild moor” , suggesting again the rural nature of the town. The village seems to contain only a small number of dwellings overall, as the open country begins a short distance from the square. At the centre of the village itself is a square with a post office, a pub, and a church with a graveyard behind it. In the middle of the square is a war memorial which, upon closer inspection by wizards, transforms into a statue of James, Lily, and young Harry — a monument to their final stand. The graveyard, with a kissing gate at the front, is the final resting place of many witches and wizards. Places of interests The Potters' House.png LilyJames PM Memorial.jpg BathildaBagshotHouse.jpg Gh graveyard.gif Godric's Hollow graveyard.png Behind the scenes *In a The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore prop for the first part of the film adaptation of , "Godric's Hollow" is poorly transcribed as "Godlike's Hollow".See this image. *Godric's Hollow, then called Dark's Hallow, was the subject of the first line J. K. Rowling ever wrote for the ''Harry Potter'' series, not including preliminary notes.Harry Potter Reading Club live webchat, 11 October 2012 (source here) *According to Harry Potter, after reading a gravestone it appears that some soldiers might have lived and died in Godric's Hollow as a the said gravestone reads "They gave their life so others might live." *In the first part of the video game adaptation of , there is a challenge level ("The Streets of Godric's Hollow") in which Harry and Hermione have to rescue Undesirables and Muggle-borns that Snatchers are keeping under arrest in different places around the town. *It was once believed that a church in Godric's Hollow named St Jerome's Church was actually called the Parish Church of St. Clementine. However, revealed its true name to be St Jerome. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Godric's Hollow es:Valle de Godric fr:Godric's Hollow fi:Godrickin notko it:Godric's Hollow ru:Годрикова впадина pl:Dolina Godryka ja:ゴドリックの谷 Godric's Hollow